


Корреспонденция

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Documentation, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Эта вещь всегда при ней
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Корреспонденция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Correspondance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674203) by [silversilky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky). 



КОМУ: ФБК  
ОТ: Сотрудников Сектора Управления  
ТЕМА: Потенциальный ИО?

**ФЕДЕРАЛЬНОЕ БЮРО КОНТРОЛЯ**  
Вы знаете, о чем мы. От этой чертовой █████ нужно избавиться. Знаю, Директору это не понравится, но по моему мнению, эта вещь не просто отвлекает работников, это еще и спящий потенциальный Измененный Объект. Еще разок — как там определяется Измененный Объект? Предмет, о котором не можешь перестать думать? Так вот я и думаю о нем с тех пор, как пересек порог. От нее. Нужно. Избавиться. Лучше всего — бросить в █████.  
И честно говоря, не попахивает ли тут легким неуважением? 

— Обеспокоенный персонал

КОМУ: Сотрудникам Сектора Управления  
ОТ: Начальника охраны Эриша  
ТЕМА: RE: Потенциальный ИО?

**ФЕДЕРАЛЬНОЕ БЮРО КОНТРОЛЯ**  
Честно говоря, не разделяю вашего беспокойства, но могу найти Лэнгстона и спросить его мнения на этот счет. Маршалл тоже могла бы предоставить свои сведения. Позвать ее на совещание я не могу, она слишком занята, но вы можете попробовать.  
Ну и вообще я полагаю, что вы слишком упрощаете смысл ИО. Кто-нибудь из вас видел, чтобы вещь проявляла какие-либо аномальные свойства? Думаю, сложно сказать, учитывая, что сейчас она █████████████████████. Эх, а я ведь просто начальник солдатни.  
Посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Ваш начальник охраны,  
Саймон Эриш 

КОМУ: Директору Джесси Фейден  
ОТ: Эмили Поуп  
ТЕМА: Джесси.

Джесси, █████, ты же знаешь, что я тебя █████ и всегда поддержу во всех решениях, но все же с ██████ ты зря. Пошли разговоры среди персонала, говорят, что это может быть потенциальный ИО или даже ОС, или что-то вроде того. Конечно, тебя все уважают, но эта █████ реально никому не нравится.  
На мой взгляд она немного... безвкусная. Только не обижайся! Я как-то не в восторге. Без нее ты намного █████.

Так что там насчет нашего ████████ в «Оушенвью», все в силе? Уже предвкушаю снова провести время наедине с моей Джесси, и мне ЕСТЬ что рассказать на счет новых прорывов в изучении ████████████!

чмоки,  
Эмили

КОМУ: Всем  
ОТ: Директора Джесси Фейден  
ТЕМА: Эй 

**ФЕДЕРАЛЬНОЕ БЮРО КОНТРОЛЯ**  
Кепка «Женщины меня хотят, хиссы меня боятся» остается при мне. 

— Джесси

**Author's Note:**

> имеется в виду кепка подобная [этой](https://i.etsystatic.com/22516022/r/il/7efc56/2313135580/il_570xN.2313135580_87z5.jpg), весьма популярной и ставшей уже мемом (прим.пер.)


End file.
